pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups and the Envy
Summary Van is assigned a 2nd partner, Cat Smash! And they begin to do a lot of things together! This prompts both Suzan and Zoe to be jealous! So they plan to take her on 2 V.S. 1! But when things go too far how will things end?! Characters *Van *Drum *Hannah (Mentioned) *Zoe *Suzan Hinako *Kirin *Cat Smash *Celyn *Heavyweight Knockout Rosaca (First appearance) *Justin (Mentioned) *Ryouta (Mentioned) Transcript (Title card with Suzan in her boxing gear on it) Suzan: Pups and the Envy! (The episode starts at the lookout Van is readying his room to accommodate his 2nd partner Celyn: Hey there Pop! What's going on? Van: I'm getting a new partner today! Zoe will be thrilled to have another partner to spar with and so will Suzan! Celyn: When will your new partner be coming? Van: Some time today I believe... Celyn: Okay! I gotta go and practice! See ya Pop! Van: Later C! (Celyn leaves the room; with Van then gets a text on his phone) Drum: (He comes out) Hey you think that maybe it'll be Hannah that'll be your new partner? Van: I don't know she is on another team! Let me check my phone to see who it is! (He checks his phone) Wait SHE is my new partner?! (The doors are then busted open, to reveal... Cat Smash) Cat Smash: (She spits out her cigar) So, which one-a you mooks is Van Shindo? Van: Whoa.... I know you! You were that girl that helped train Rio to defeat his brother! I believe your name is Cat Smash right? Logan told me you were a villain back then! Cat Smash: I WAS a villain, but now I ain't! I'm a rebel bro... (She whips off her glasses) So, what'cha need? Van: Um... You were assigned to me as my 2nd partner in addition to Zoe! Cat Smash: Oh yeah... I would prefer a partna ta join me! Van: What do ya mean by that? Cat Smash: Ta be ma punchin' bag! (She picks him up with one paw) Van: Hey (He breaks free) No dice sister! Cat Smash: Haha, just joshing man! Van: Oh sorry.... I was just about to get out my sword! Cat Smash: Ah... a swordsmen eh? Well, ya know what they say, the FIST is mightier then the sword! Van: (giggles) Well you want a fist? I'll give ya a fist! (He equips his sun fist) Cat Smash: Hoho!! I'm starting ta like ya already! Ya makin' me blush with that attitude! Van: Thanks! (He about to hug her but stops) oh right um i still have the fist on! Drum: Yeah, that would have hurt! Cat Smash: So, we fightin' or what? (She leaves her fist in the air, waiting for it to be touched) Van: Yeah, sure! (He gets in a boxing stance) Cat Smash: Let's see who has the better gauntlets, shall we? Van: Okay... but I'll warn ya I'm a master with the Fist! (He also equips Dragoknuckle) Two fists for the price of one! Cat Smash: Well, I'll warn YOU, my Blast Knuckles are hungry, and they are craving some fresh meat ta own! Van: Well, let's do this!! (He does the bring it on gesture) Cat Smash: You wanna fight? YOU GOT IT!!! (She uses her Blood Suckers to try and bite Van) (Van blocks it with Sun Fist and then heat it up making Riley's mouth burn) Van: You like it spicy huh? Cat Smash: (Lisping) My tongue! You little worm!! (She does a series of kicks) Van: No mora! (He jumps and slams his Dragoknuckle down causing a shockwave) Cat Smash: Whoa!! (She absorbs the blast, and clings onto the Punching bag) Tch tch tch.... Typical, try and put me in a corna, well it ain't gonna work! (She equips her Brass knuckles) Now I'm gettin' somewhere! Bring it punk! Van: Then do so!! (Just as they are about to throw down, Suzan comes in) Van: S-Suz....its not what you think Suzan: Oh... V-Van..... I-I-I-I... I'm fine with it really... (She runs past him like a runaway ninja) Van: Uh oh....... You don't think..... She's jealous do ya? Cat Smash: Nah... I doubt she'd be jealous! I remember dis one 'ime I sparred 'ith Damien Max'moff and I 'ripped and 'issed him in da mouth, and she was 'etty mad at me 'eally... Van: You kissed him?! Ooh... Talk about scandalous! Cat Smash: Well, ma little sis is also a gossip column writa for a newspapa back in da Bronx, but dat's anotha stora! Van: Wow, cool! Cat Smash: Alsa, I alreada have-a Boy Toy, and he ain't no otha girl's propatie! Van: Wow Cat Smash, I think I will like working with you! Zoe: (She comes into Van's room) What the heck is up with Suzan? Van: Oh hey there Zoe! Now that, I don't know She just saw me and Cat Smash sparring and freaked out Zoe: Wait... you sparred with someone else?! Don't you know that is one of the things that make her sad?! Van: It is? Zoe: Well yes! I mean breaking up with a boy that likes her isn't one of them, since she is often loved by many, but yes!! Van: Oh dear... I better go and straighten things out! If you two need me, I'm gonna find her. You two get to know each other (He runs out the door leaving them to chat) Cat Smash: So, any word from the Digster yet Zo? (Scene changer: Van's badge) (Van catches up to Suzan) Van: Suzan? Suzan?! Listen I didn't know I'm sorry! I didn't know about the whole sparring with someone else makes you sad thing! Suzan: What? Oh no that doesn't make me sad! It only fills me with this emotion I get! Van: And that is? (He raises an eyebrow at her) Suzan: Jealousy! The reason why I left Van, is because well.... Take a good look at what I am wearing now.... Van: Well, it's boxing gear with a skull on it and it's Black and Orange colored! Suzan: Right! And the thing is.. Riley is such a good boxer! Though I am the best fighter, right? Van: Of course you are! You will ALWAYS be the best! (He hugs her) You know i love you in so many ways it's too hard to count how many! Suzan: Yeah... Sigh... It's just that I feel that Riley is trying to leave me out to dry...... Van: Wha- NO, she would NEVER do that! Remember Pups and the Rival? Kirin felt the same way didn't he? Kirin: (From a distance) I heard that! Suzan: Yeah... It's just that when I am a boxer, I am known as the La Enjambra, which means The Swarmer... And I am the faster boxer around! K.O-ing men and women, left and right! I'm 1/100th Mexican Van... Boxing is what connects those roots! Next to Lucha Libre, and my sexy Latina charm... Van: Wow, that I did not know! Suzan: Yeah, I am basically the younger, immortaler, feline version of Jennifer Lopez... I guess you didn't really know I was Latin American huh? Van: Touche Senorita, I bet you didn't know I have Italian blood! Suzan: Really?? What makes you say that? Van: I just got that "Godfather Feel" (Imitating Vito Corleone) never ask me about my business Suzan: Si... Guess it would make sense, what, you sleep with a horse head in your bed and make an offa you can't refuse? Van: Hehe, good reference there... Suzan: Thanks... If only there was a way I could knock that Gato upside the Cabasa, and teach her a thing or two! Van: Well..... Maybe a match to see who's better! Suzan: Really? You'd do that for me? In this case, be the ref for the match? Van: Okay, sure! I'd love to! Suzan: Thank you SO much Van! (She hugs him) Van: (He blushes and hugs back) No prob Sensai. Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Suzan approaches Cat Smash, and she is NOT happy!) Suzan: Yo Cat head! Van: Hey Suzan, what happened to Zoe? I thought she was here?? Suzan: I don't care where she is! Cat Smash: *Scoff* Dat gal got mad at me too. Jeeze, can't people control d'er anga here? Zoe: Grah!! (She pounces on Cat Smash) I am a better partner for Van, say it!! Van: Gah.... Not you too Zoe! Cat Smash: Hey! Get offa me! (She flips Zoe off of her) Suzan: Both of you.... STOP IT!!! Look Cat Smash, I am here for one, reason! Wanna know what it is? Cat Smash: Okay, sure tell me! Suzan: You have always outshined me, and one-upped me, but no more! We settle this, like champions! Cat Smash: Oh... You mean a match huh? Shoulda said dat earlier, I'm in! Suzan: Yep. You, me, 3 rounds! Winner gets crowned top dog in boxing! Zoe: I am joining in too! As Suzan's tag team partner!! Cat Smash: Well then I may need some help from my buddy monster! (She takes out a card from dungeon world) Zoe: Your what now? (A German Sheppard/Poodle Hybrid appears out of the card) Rosaca: She means me! The strongest adventurer in all of dungeon world... Heavyweight Knockout Rosaca! Zoe: Yeesh... You look like a bodybuilder that ate too many protein pills! Rosaca: Excuse me?! (Gets in a fighting stance) Van: (His jaw dropped) You..... Have a buddy?!?!?! Zoe: Yipes! (She hides behind Van) P-Please save it for the fight.... Van: Yeah, she's right! B-But I don't believe it........ You have a buddy?! I thought me Justin and Ryouta were the only buddy fighters in H.E.A.R.T.S? Cat Smash: Oh yeah? Well you're way wrong! There are lost buddy fighters and you don't know it! Van: Wait.. (His jaw drops) What...................... Rosaca: What is he, broke or something? Van: I just got my mind BLOWN! Zoe: Well, try not to get your mind blown when you are refereeing the match! Now let's go! (Scene changer: Zoe's badge) (The four boxers are getting ready for the big tag team match) Suzan: Hey Riley, I hope you're ready to get served! Me and Zoe are gonna own you! Rosaca: You think so? In your dreams! Cat Smash: We're gonna bust you up! Suzan: No, me and Zoe are gonna bust you up! Right Zo? Zoe: (Nervously) Um...Y-Yeah... We are gonna do it right... *Gulp* Hehe... Cat Smash: I ain't never lost to ya and I won't start now! Suzan: You do know that you have a few losses right? Cat Smash: That was against a bunch of newbs and toughies, but not against you! Suzan: Gr.... We'll see about that! (The fighters head into their corners and Van then comes into the ring, wearing a referee uniform and heads to a mike as it drops down) Van: Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Throwdown of the century! Today, it is an all female fisticuffs! Two teams of two furious females will be facing off in a fast paced fight to the finish! Suzan: (Thinking) That grey and white witch is going down! Cat Smash: (Thinking) Gr... I am gonna knock that Latina all the way back to Mexico! Zoe: (Thinking) I only hope that Rosaca doesn't damage my looks... Rosaca: (Thinking) I will fight for my buddy...... But that Zoe Trent girl...... I don't wanna hurt her! Van: (Thinking) This is my fault............ I just want everyone to get along! (Speaking) Anyway, here are tonight's fighters! In the Midnight Blue corner, we have the Sensational Swarmer, Suzan Hinako and the Doggy Diva, Zoe Trent! And their team is..... The Deadly Diva Duoooooo!! Suzan: I got the brawn! Zoe: And I got the looks! Suzan and Zoe: Together, we are irresistibly glamorous!!! Van: And their opponents, in the Sunset Orange corner, we have the Pound-Fo-Pound Princess, Cat Smash, and her buddy, Heavyweight Knockout Rosaca! And their team is.... Teammmmm Strikerrrrrsss!! Cat Smash: We strike hard! Rosaca: And then we party harder! Suzan: The only party you'll be heading to- Zoe: Is your going away party! Suzan and Zoe: Once we knock you out of the ring! Cat Smash: Knock us out?! No way! Rosaca: We will knock you out! (Suzan then comes to the middle of the ring, along with Cat Smash, they give each other the staredown as they await Van's instructions) Van: Okay, you know the rules, I want a good clean fight. No illegal blows, especially below the belt ones. This is a tag team match, so any time you need to switch to your partner, just head back to your corner and tag out. Now touch your gloves and come out boxing! Suzan: (She slams Cat Smash's gloves) I'll see you in the hospital... Cat Smash: (She slams Suzan's gloves) I was about to say the same for you.... (The two fighters return to their corners) Suzan: Zoe, you know the plan, anytime I yell tag, you come out and switch for me! Zoe: You got it! I only hope that you don't get too hurt.... (The bell rings) Suzan: Wish me luck! Zoe: I always do! Cat Smash: It's on Little insect! Suzan: Like Donkey Kong! (She rushes out of her corner and buzzes around her opponent) Cat Smash: That's not gonna work this time! (She punches her in the face) Suzan: Whoa! (She dodges and does a gut punch) Yeah, hope ya didn't eat a big lunch pal! Cat Smash: I only fill up... ON BREAD!!! (She recovers and punches her) Suzan: Oof! Gr.... Hats off to... YOU!!!! (She counters with a left hook, knocking her hat off) Cat Smash: What the- My hat!! Oh you wish you didn't do that!!! (She punches her with a haymaker) Suzan: (She ducks) Oh yes I did! (She punches her in the face a few times, stunning her) Zoe, tag out! (She rushes back to her corner and tags in Zoe) Zoe: I'm on it! (She comes into the ring) Cat Smash: Huh? (She snaps out of her trance) Blurblurblurblurblur! So, little dog thinks she can take on the big queen? Well bring it!! (She does a bring it on signature) Zoe: Oh, I'm about to bring it... UPSIDE YOUR FACE!!!!! (She charges with a powerful punch to the face) Cat Smash: (She absorbs it) Please, that won't work well... (She just stands there like a statue as Zoe continues punching her) I don't have time for you... Rosaca! Take down this newb! (She struts out of the ring, tagging her partner) Rosaca: Hehehe... (She comes into the ring, with her shadow covering up Zoe) You shall be easy to deal with.... Zoe: Oh boy... *Gulp* I'm in trouble... Rosaca: Famous last words... (She starts with a few jabs, with overwhelm Zoe) Zoe: Oh! Ow!!! (She just stands there, getting harmed by the punches) Please! No more... (She pretends to have kissed the canvas) Rosaca: Hahaha... You were weak the moment I faced you... Zoe: (She opens her eyes fast) Got'cha! (She catches Rosaca off guard, and completely punches her opponent until she is forced into her corner, getting beaten down) Take. This. You. Over. Grown. POODLE!!! (She finishes with a series of jabs and uppercuts and finishes with a spinning backfist) HOO-YAH!!! Rosaca: Gah! Cat Smash tag! (Tags her partner weakly) Cat Smash: Looks like I gotta win this myself!! (She jumps in) Suzan: Zoe! Tag me in! Zoe: Got it! (She rushes over to tag her partner) Go get her! Suzan: On it! (She climbs into the ring) (The two Siamese cat's eyes then narrow, with The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly's theme song playing) Suzan: Well, well, well.. Guess it came to this huh? Cat Smash: So it has.... Suzan: I never really wanted to do this... But you left me no choice... Cat Smash: Well then......... Do it! Suzan: Well then partner.... Draw! (The two Siamese then pounce on each other, beginning a major cat fight) Suzan: I'm the better boxer, say it!! Cat Smash: Why does it matter so much to you!? Suzan: Because I trained to be a good fighter back in Japan, and you had to outshine me in the Bronx!!! Cat Smash: Outshine?! Girl, I wasn't tryin' to outshine you, I was tryin' to impress ya! Suzan: Well maybe you shouldn't have- Wait... what?! (She stops) Cat Smash: (She stops too) I was jealous of ya! I wanted to be like you. I don't know all of these martial arts. The only way I could impress ya was by trainin' to be a boxer! Suzan: Oh... I-I didn't know that... I'm sorry Riley... I-I didn't want to do this!! (She starts to cry a bit) Cat Smash: Hey there, cheer up! (She hugs her) You didn't know..... I'm sorry I was crampin' ya style. I'll back off if ya want me to. Suzan: *She sniffles a bit* No... No, I'm fine, we should just stop the fight. We'll just settle this a different way... Cat Smash: I agree! (She helps her up) Suzan: And that way... Is by being both Van's sparring partner. Cat Smash: I'd like that! Suzan: Thank you... Riley... (She hugs her) Riley: Thank you as well, Susanna... (She hugs her back) Van: Aw...... (The episode irises out on Van) Trivia *This is Cat Smash's second appearance; her first being Pups Save a Rumbler *It is revealed that Suzan is Latin American, and Van is Italian Category:Season 2